Pearl plus au
by Robotech275
Summary: The au where White Diamond doesn't take Pink Pearl away but still gives Pink a new pearl.
1. Pearl plus au beginnings

Hello everyone. So if you search up pearl plus au then you will find a video on YouTube by Tripixle so go check that YouTube video out. The music video was about an au where Pink Pearl wasn't taken away by white diamond. It's an awesome video and a lot of people wanted a fanfic to be written about it. Some people said they would write it but NO ONE DID. So here I am. It will not be the best quality but no one else wrote anything so screw it.

Also I was now hit with season 6 episode 4 that gave more backstory

And I found a post of tumbler of pearl plus au so Ima switch up some things. Not much will be different in the episodes except the weapon Pink has and Pink is gonna be changed to Coral cause it is better than Pink and Pink will get confusing.

Pink Diamond was tired of Yellow and Blue constantly denying her a colony. So she decided to go straight to White Diamond.

"Starlight I simply can't let you do that." White answered her.

"But I can handle it White." Pink pleaded.

"No you can't" White answered simply calmly. However Pink Diamond wasn't as calm. Her hands were balled into firsts and she was shaking. She was furious. Pink thought that if anyone could understand her then it would be White.

"Why don't any of you think I can handle it. I am a diamond just like all of you. Why don't any of you believe in me? Why do you all think I'm not CAPABLE!" Pink screamed that last word so loudly that she had formed a crater under her. White Diamond was a certain distance away and she still shook a bit. White was never worried about these outbursts. However Pink Diamonds Pearl…

Pink Pearl was used to Pink Diamonds tantrums. She has seen plenty of them over the millennias. But this time Pink Diamond threw a tantrum way to fast for Pink Pearl to react. She didn't move in time. She didn't back up in time. She wasn't fast enough.

Pink Diamonds destructive scream cracked not only the ground but Pink Pears pearl.

It took a second for Pink Diamond to realise what she has done. But once she did her anger immediately disappeared and was instead replaced by regret. Pink Pearl was covered in cracks. Her left arm disappeared altogether while her foot turned into a liquid mess. Her left eye was broken.

"And you say you are ready to keep a colony together when you can't even keep your pearl together?" White Diamond asked.

Pink Diamond ran to her pearl and healed gem. The cracks on Pink Pearls pearl began disappearing as were the cracks on her body. The whole time Pink Diamond was crying and repeating the words 'I'm sorry'. Pink Pearl didn't move. She was trembling as she looked at her diamond with one excretion. Fear.

Her body healed but her left eye was still broken. Pink Diamond applied a healing tear directly to the broken eye but it didn't do anything. Pink Diamond gasped. More tears running down her face.

"You can't even heal her? You broke her and can't heal her?" White Diamond asked.

"What have I done?" Pink Diamond asked her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Starlight. But you left me no choice." White said. She picked up Pink Pearl.

"Wait what will you do to her." Pink Diamond asked. White shook her head.

"I won't throw away a perfectly functional pearl. But you will get a new pearl instead of this one." White answered calmly.

"You can't take my pearl" Pink screamed. But her voice was not filled with anger. The ground didn't crack this time. Instead she sounded broken and desperate.

"Can I not? After what you just did? You think she wants to stay with you? She's terrified of you Pink. You broke more than her gem. You broke her mind." White said. The poor pearl was still shaking staring into nothingness not even noticing what's going on.

"White please. I'll get my powers under control. I won't throw tantrums. I won't even ask any of you for a colony just please don't take her away." Pink begged. White looked at her and sighed. Then she smiled.

"You are willing to give up the one thing you want most for your pearl? Guess she really does mean a lot to you. Alright. You will get another pearl shortly. But you are not to bother us. And for the sake of her and this pearl I'll give you someone to play with. And another thing. Don't show your pearl to anyone." White Diamond said handing pink back her Pearl.

"Thank you White" Pink Diamond said leaving.

A lot of years passed. Pink Diamond was much better at masking her emotions. She no longer threw tantrums and didn't even bother the diamonds for a colony. But did she still goof off with her pearl from time to time? Yes. Did she throw balls (the dancing kind)? Yes. But none of that mattered for today.

Today Pink Diamond was going to get a new Pearl.

"Hello Starlight. How is your old pearl doing?" White Diamond asked.

"She is getting better. The crack is starting to heal." Pink Diamond said. Her crack has gotten smaller. But despite that crack Pink Pearl always acted like it wasn't even there. But Pink Diamond never let Pink Pearl leave her room.

"Well be careful with her. What will everyone think if they find out you have a broken pearl." White asked.

"I understand." Pink said. As far as anyone was concerned Pink Pearl didn't exist anymore.

"Well then. I present to you your new pearl." White said summoning a white bubble from the ground. It opened and revealed a pearl. She had a short dress and multiple colours. Her hands were crossed in a diamond. Her eyes were locked on Pink Diamond.

"Isn't she wonderful." White asked.

"She's perfect" Pink said excitedly. "Thank you White."

"She's yours. Don't break this one." White said pausing for a moment, her excretion dead serious. Then she relaxed and added "You can go back to your room I have to tell your new Pearl one more thing."

"Alright White. See you in a bit Pearl." Pink said running back to her room.

"Hey Coral." Pink Diamond greeted her old pearl as she ran into her room. Coral was the nickname Pink Pearl chose herself the day before Pink Diamond was promised her Pearl so that it wouldn't get confusing when Pink Diamond had two pearls.

"Greetings my diamond." Coral answered Pink Diamond. Pink jumped up in the air and landed on a ball the she had in her room.

"This is so exciting." Pink said before the door to her room opened and Pearl walked in.

"MY DIAMOND BE CAREFUL" Pearl cried out when she saw her diamond balancing on a ball.

"Don't worry White pearl. I'm doing just..." she didn't get to finish as she fell on top of both her pearls.

After a moment of silence Pearl got up.

"My diamond are you..." Pearl began. But to her surprise both Coral and Pink Diamond were laughing. She was a little surprised by this but soon enough she joined in.

Pink Diamond stood up still laughing before she heard a ring on her communicator.

"Hello Pink." It was Blue.

"Hello Blue" Pink answered.

"I see you already got the new Pearl, but me and Yellow have a little surprise for you at the warp pad.

"Alright Pearls I'm off to the garden. Have fun" She said before exiting the room leaving the two pearls on their own.

When Pink left Pearl looked at Coral. Just then she noticed one thing she never saw before. Coral had a giant crack on her left eye.

"OH MY STARS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Pearl screamed.

"What?" Coral asked.

"What do you mean what. Half of your face is cracked."

"Oh that. That's a funny story actually." Coral said. "Pink got tired of asking Yellow and Blue for a colony and decided to ask White directly. And when White also said no that really set Pink off. She has some destructive powers as well as healing powers. One of those destructive powers was a scream that could crack the walls. I just stood a bit to close." But after seeing the look on Pearls face she added "that was years ago. She changed. She hasn't thrown a tantrum ever since. So you will be fine. By the way my nickname is Coral." Coral said reaching out for a handshake.

"Just… Pearl" Pearl said shaking Corals hand.

"So. What do you want to do?" Coral asked Pearl.

"What do you mean?" Pearl replied a little confused. This was new to her. Another pearl asking her what she wanted to do?

"I mean what do you want to do? Play something? Talk? Sit down and do nothing?"

"I was thinking of just standing and waiting for our diamond to return" Pearl said still confused.

"Aw c'mon. Our Diamond said have fun. Did White Diamond just have you stand around all day?" Coral asked.

"Well no. White Diamond had me manage the development of her colonies."

"Oh. Well Pink Diamond isn't like that. She doesn't have a colony to manage so she plays a lot of games, talks to other diamonds, and sometimes the other diamonds bring her souvenirs from their colonies." Coral explained while sitting down on a bag that resembled the form of a chair. " For example she got this bag chair from Blue Diamond and that statue from Yellow Diamond. Oh and that pink crystal in the corner of the room was from White Diamond..."

As Coral continued to explain, Pearl looked around the room filled with various objects. Some of them she recognized from the various colonies owned by White Diamond. What she also noticed is that Pink Pearl talked a lot more freely than any other pearl she encountered. Then again, she never really talked to any of them.

"Oh if you want I have a game we could play together." Pink Pearl said pulling out a circle board.

"Well alright. But you are going to have to tell me how to play this game." (just imagine a really complicated gave of chess crossed with some dungeons and dragons)

—

~2000 years later.

—

Pink Diamond was playing with Spinel in the garden. The pearls were never bored however. Coral and Pearl got along swimmingly. They played games and made jokes. As a matter of fact they were just finishing a game when Pink Diamond returned from her trip to the garden.

"Hello pearls. I'm back with some important news." She said with a serious expression. Right before she smiled and said "THE OTHER DIAMONDS SET UP A COLONY FOR ME AND WE ARE GOING THERE SOON!" and hugged both of her pears.

"Congratulations my diamond" Pearl said.

"Oh my goodness I'm so happy for you." Coral said.

"LETS GET THE SHIP READY." Pink Diamond said heading towards the ship with her pearls.

"Pink I need you to stay here" Pink Diamond said to Coral. "Sorry but having two pearls following me around is going to draw to much attention."

"I understand my diamond" Coral said bowing.

"Alright Pearl, lets go." Pink Diamond said before turning into a quartz soldier and turning on the warp pad.

Coral pulled something out of her gem to distract herself.

SOME TIME LATER

Coral saw the warp pad activate and Pink Diamond turned back into her diamond form. But instead of the usual jumpy and always exited self she looked concerned.

"We have to stop the colony" she said.

While Pearl told Coral what happened, Pink Diamond tried to convince the other diamonds to stop the colonization.

But they refused. Told her to finish the job. So she rebelled.

Getting Pearl from Homeworld was easy since she just shape-shifted her outfit and looked like a completely different pearl. But getting Pink Pearl out was a bit harder. So they made a story about her getting stolen by the Crystal Gems.

But the other diamonds persisted. They told pink that the colony would exist as long as she existed.

So she faked her shattering.

And the other diamonds shot the Earth with their magic. If they couldn't have this planet then no one can.

Moments before the flash Pink Diamond, or rather Rose Quartz, pulled Garnet and Coral under her shield. Seconds away from the blast Coral pulled Pearl under the shield and a second later the blast hit the Earth.


	2. S1e1a gem glow

Season 1 episode 1A Gem glow

"GUYS YOU WONT BELIEVE IT." Steven said entering the house before a creative with a big mouth and multiple claws jumped on him. Amethyst grabbed it with her whip and pulled it away.

"Sup Steven" She said.

"Hello Steven. Don't worry we will get these things out of your room." Coral said swinging her ribbon wand and slicing a few of these creatures.

"Aw do we have too? They look really cool." Steven said. Just then one of the creatures Pearl was holding spit some acid on the floor making a big hole in it.

"Um guys. These things don't have gems." Amethyst said after she poofed one of the creatures.

"Then their mother is near by" Garnet said before punching one in the eye.

"We have to find her before anyone gets hurt" Pearl added.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE." Steven said pushing one of the creatures away from the fridge. Just then he noticed a big pile of his favorite ice cream in the freezer.

"No way. I thought they were sold out. How did you get these?" He asked.

"Well we heard that too. And since there your favorite…" Pearl began.

"We went back and stole a bunch." Amethyst finished.

"I went back and paid for them" Pearl finished, eyeing Amethyst.

"The whole thing was my idea" Garnet said.

"It was everyone's idea" Amethyst argued.

"Not really" Garnet said.

"All that matters is that Steven is happy" Coral said.

Steven started singing.

Everyone laughed as Steven took a bite of his meeting ice cream. All of a sudden his gem started to glow. Steven started to panic and his gem glow disappeared.

"Aw I was really close that time. Could one of you just teach me how to summon my weapon."

3 not helpful and confusing lessons later.

"Pearl said something about dancing like a tree. Amethyst said it just happens. And Garnet said a lot of confusing things. Now I'm even more confused than ever."

"Amethyst barely tries because an amethyst is able to do it right away. Pearl took a while to learn it just like me, and Garnet is just Garnet. Whenever I need my weapon I think of the people I fight for and want to protect." Coral said before reaching into her gem and pulling out her ribbon

"See? No dancing required."

"Ok I want to protect my cookies from danger." Steven said before crunching up his face and reaching into his gem. Nothing happen. "Aw come on."

"Ok so to see how my gem glowed the first time I'm going to retrace my steps." He quickly mooted everyone in front of the fridge into the same position that they were in earlier that day. He tried to sing the cookie cat song again but mixed up the words and gave up.

"Steven I'm sure that you will be able to use your powers eventually." Pearl said.

"Yeah you're right. Either way I still have cookie cats" he said taking a bite out of his favorite ice cream.

What Steve didn't notice was his gem glowing again and a weapon floating out.

"Steven, it's a shield" Pearl said in shock.

"I GET A SHIELD? AWESOME!" Steven said excitedly as his shield shot out of his gem bouncing around the house and crashing into the tv.

"I GET MY POWERS BY EATING ICE CREAM!" Steven said.

"What is in these things" Pink said picking up the wrapper.

The building shook and everyone saw a giant version of the creatures they fought earlier today.

"Its the mother." Garnet said running outside followed by the rest of the crystal gems.

While the gems were fighting the creature, Steven tried to summon his shield again. But eating all the ice cream didn't even make his gem glow. And the gems were losing to the creature. They eventually retreated behind a rock on the beach. Steven got pushed back and his cookie fridge was broken.

"Cookie cat, he's a treat for your tummy." Steven said picking up the dated fridge.

"Cookie cat, he's super duper yummy." He said dragging it towards the creature.

"Cookie cat, he left his family behind." Steven started to swing the fridge.

"COOKIE CAAAAAAAAAT" Steven said throwing the fridge at the creature.

"Not available… anywhere" Steven finished as the fridge paralyzed the creature.

The gems used this distraction and attacked in unison poofing the creature. Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it into the temple. Coral turned to see if Steven was ok and she saw him burying a cookie cat wrapper into the sand.

"Steven don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the hand of your powers eventually." She said sitting next to Steven.

"Yeah. Your right" just then his stomach made a loud growling noise. "I think I had a little too much cookie cats."


	3. S1e1b laser light cannon

Season 1 episode 1B laser light cannon

"Fry bits. Fry bits. Fry bits." Amethyst and Steven chanted while banging on the counter.

"Alright alright just don't break the counter." The PD' dad said (forgot his name).

"You know I can get you normal fries."

"No thanks just the bits please" Steven said. They got the bits and started to head home.

"My favorite time of the day. When one sun sets and another gets bigger and bigger." Steven said shoving more bits into his mouth.

"Pft yeah the other sun…." Then she saw what Steven was looking at.

"Woah what is that" Amethyst grabbed Steven and ran towards the beach where the other gems were. Pearl was the first to speak.

"We saw. Where were you two?"

"Getting fry bits" Steven said. He looked into the telescope that Pearl was looking through.

"Woah. It looks cool. What is it?" Steven said.

"Its a giant red eye that's gonna fall and crush everyone here." Pearl said.

"So how do we stop it?" Steven asked.

"Well the only thing that could stop it 's Roses cannon." Coral said.

"My mom's cannon? Where is it."

"We don't know." Pearl answered.

"Well if it was my mom's then dad should know where it is."

"Steven. Greg is… nice but I doubt she would leave him the cannon." Pearl said.

"Your dad would probably break it or lose it." Amethyst said.

"No I'm sure he has it."

"Steven we got this." Garnet said picking up and yeeting Amethyst at the eye. She just slammed against it and fell into the water. Everyone was a little taken aback by this.

"I'm gonna go find my dad." Steven said backing away.

"I'm gonna go follow Steven." Coral said. (Have to give her more lines somehow ;) )

"Yeah yeah go ahead" Pearl said.

"Dad. DAD. Wake up we have to go save the world." Steven said banging on the door. Then he got onto the van and started jumping on the van.

"Mr. Universe we need your help." Coral said knocking softly on the door. That only rewarded her with the door slamming into her face throwing her back as Greg Universe jumped out of his van swinging a waffle maker.

"WHO IS BREAKING MY VAN." He said before he noticed Coral getting up from the ground.

"Oh hey Coral . Sorry bout hitting you with the door."

"Its alright. No harm done." She replied brushing of a bit of dirt.

"Dad we need my mom's cannon. There is a giant eyeball and only her cannon can destroy it." Steven said hopping of the van.

"I dunno. You guys told me to stay ways from all this magical stuff. It's dangerous." He said looking at Coral .

"We have no other choice and we thought you might know where it is." Coral said.

"Well I know one place where it might be." Greg said.

He drove everyone to his garage.

"Wow a magical closet." Steven exclaimed running out of the van.

"Well I don't know about that but I certainly couldn't have gone on without magic around here" Greg said winking at Steven. "Everything I couldn't fit in the van is here." He said opening the door.

"Woah." Steven tried to get inside but more junk blocked his way. "If I'm going in I'll need some equipment." He got a sock and tied a flashlight to his head. Then he wrapped a cord around his waist.

"Greg you definitely need to clean this place some day." Coral said shapeshifting shrinking down to the size of a doll. "Lets go Steven."

"Woah. You gotta show me how to do that."

"Maybe when your older." She answered jumping through a pile of boxes.

Steven first found a t-shirt cannon. Then a pile of golf clubs. Then some music discs. Then he heard some glass shatter.

"Steven did you cut yourself?" Coral asked walking over to him.

"No I'm alright." He looked down to see what he broke. Then he saw a picture of his mom with his dad.

"Rose…" Coral whispered to herself.

"Hey dad I broke a picture with you and mom." Steven said.

"Don't worry about it. If every pork chop was perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs." He yelled back.

A light pink glow illuminated the garage and Steven saw his mom's cannon.

"There it is" Coral said. Steven tied his cord around the cannon.

"Ok dad you can pull it out." He said to his dad. When they pulled it out Greg asked.

"So how are we getting this to the beach? It won't fit in the van." A cart rolled up to them. All three of them picked up the cannon and carefully placed it on the cart. But the cart broke. Nevertheless they still tied the cart to the van and started driving.

After a few awkward seconds Steven spoke up. "So let's listen to one of your songs." He said picking up the song 'Let Me Drive A Van Into Your Heart'.

"Aw c'mon you heard it before." Greg said.

"Well it is a good song. Lets listen to it again." Coral said from the back seat. Steven put the district into the slot and pressed play. While Greg drove Steven and Pink sang along.

When they arrived at the beach the eye was pulling some nearby objects like the sign on the fri shop and nearby rocks.

"You found it" Pearl said in disbelief.

"How do we fire it" she said frantically looking for anything to activate it.

"Steven you have Roses gem." Amethyst picked Steven up and rubbed him against the cannon.

Steven saw Greg's van being pulled towards the eyeball. Greg and Pink were hanging on to it trying to stop it.

"C'mon please fire, activate, work. Please. Everyone is relying on you to save the world, you can't just be useless."

"Don't worry Steven well find another way. Something better." Greg shouted.

"Yeah your right. If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Just as he said these words the cannon opened up and started to charge itself. But then it fell down on the ground. Steven ran up to it trying to pick it up until Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl ran up to it and picked it up. A few seconds later the cannon fired. The laser took shape of Rose surrounded by a bunch of roses. Then it hit the eye and the eye exploded. It's pieces flew everywhere crushing cars, signs, but mostly just landing on the beach and in the water.

Everyone laughed in celebration. Just then a wave of water hit them and Greg's van was washed away.

"MY VAN" He yelled.

"Don't worry dad. If every pork chop was perfect…"

"BUT I LIVE THERE." He finished swimming towards his van.


	4. S1e2a cheeseburger backpack

S1 e2 A cheeseburger backpack

Coral was still pulling feathers out of her hair when Steven walked in.

"Hello Steven" Garnet said without turning her head.

"Hey Steven" Coral said pulling another feather out of her hair.

"Amethyst we do not need that. It's not going to fit in the fridge." Pearl said to Amethyst who was holding a giant egg.

"What? I've got this." Amethyst replied taking the plastic shelf out of the fridge and throwing it on the ground. Luckily Coral caught the milk and the bag of bagels. Meanwhile Amethyst put the egg in the fridge.

"Look it fits. Ha" she said excitedly before closing the fridge door. A loud cracking was heard and Coral rolled her eyes knowing that she was going to have to clean that.

"Aw man. We could make a big omelet, or a quiche…" Amethyst continued the list.

"We fought a giant bird" Pearl explained. "We're only here for a second. We gotta go back out."

"What? Why?" Steven asked. They just came back and now they are leaving again?

"We gotta save gem paradise by placing this statue on the top of the spire." Coral said pulling the last feather out of her hair.

"And we have to do it before midnight or the hole place will collapse. Oh Steven. You should have seen it in its hay days. It was an oasis for gems here on Earth." She explained pulling out a hologram. "It's abandoned now but we can still save it with this statue." She exclaimed lifting the statue.

"Woah. That's perfect!" Steven said with diamonds in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Pearl asked.

"Because of can help carry it for you in my…" Steven opens the box he was carrying and pulled out a cheeseburger. "…whoosh bing bing bing bing bing."

"A giant hamburger?" Pearl asked.

"It's a backpack. Shaped like a cheeseburger. Aw I blew it. I was gonna wear it one day and you were gonna be like 'dang Steven that's so cool'. But this is obviously important gem business."

"Yes. So you should let us deal with this." Pearl said.

"Aw what? I'm a gem." He said lifting his shirt and showing his gem.

"But you still got a lot to learn." Pearl replied giving him the look that clearly said 'i doubt your abilities'.

"So let him come. It will be educational." Amethyst said with a wide smile.

"C'mon Pearl. I'll keep an eye on Steven. He's gonna be fine." Coral said nudging Pearl.

"Fine. You can carry the statue in your hamburger." Pearl said, giving him the statue.

"Check it out. Everything is a pocket. Even the cheese! Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies." Steven said, going upstairs to his room. He came back with a full backpack.

"Did you pack your whole room?" Pearl said.

"Lets warp." Garnet said, turning the warp on. A hole appeared in from of Steven so he took a big breath to close it. While they were warping, Steven was doing flips and Pink had to hold him by the cheeseburger in order to keep him from flying away.

When they arrived Steven fell to the bottom of the warp pad.

"Woah. The sea spire." He exclaimed.

"Uh" the other gems said in unison.

"It was not like this a hundred years ago." Pearl said.

"I sense structural instability." Garnet stated while fixing her glasses.

"Oh yeah. That's never good." Steven said while standing on the edge.

"Steven don't stand on the edge of an unstable rock." Coral picked Steven up by his backpack and carried him to the rest of the group. Just then the place Steven was standing on fell into the waters below.

Coral and Steven looked at the hole in the ground, and then back at each other.

"Stay close." Coral said, putting Steven down.

They all walked up to the cliff that lead to the spire. They were about to jump over when Garnet stoped them.

"What's the holdup. We can clear this easily." Amethyst said.

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below" Garnet demonstrated this by throwing a rock at the sea spire. But instead of colliding with the side it stoped mid air and fell into the water.

"So we can't jump?" Pearl asked.

"Wait." Steven spoke up, reaching into his cheeseburger and pulling out a bunch of sweaters.

"What are those for?" Amethyst asked.

"They were for keeping warm but check this out." He tied the sleeves together and threw them into the small hole above the entry to the spire. The other end flew back into Stevens second hand. He took a deep breath and jumped. Before reaching the side he started to get sucked in.

"He's getting sucked in!" Coral yelled.

"CHEEEESEBUUUUURGEEEER!" He yelled pulling at the sweaters and running up the side of the spire. Steven jumped into the archway and stood in a 'T' pose.

"STEVEN WAY TO GO. C'mon guys" Amethyst said summoning her whip and thing it around the same place where Stevens sweater were. She picked up the rest of the gems and flung them all to the other side.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Both Pearls said simultaneously.

"Sorry." Steven replied.

"But that was pretty impressive." Coral said.

"Yes it was." Pearl agreed.

As they continued walking more and more damage was seen.

"Oh no no no no no. It's even worse on the inside. That was... oh… and the walls… the water…" Pearl said.

"Pearl. Please stop. We all see the damage and were here to fix it." Coral said a little annoyed. She knew that if Pearl was allowed to, she would complain about the damage forever. They were coming close to a staircase while Pearl and Steven stoped in front of a statue with no head.

"Yeah you're right. Don't worry Steven. When we place the statue everything will return to its former glo… AH." Pearl screamed before she summoned her weapon and sliced the statues legs, dropping it into the waters below. Steven caught a glimpse of two creatures on the statue before it was gone from view.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Crystal shrimp." Pearl answered.

"Hey guys, we have a problem." Amethyst yelled.

Everyone caught up and Steven saw a room full of crystal shrimp.

"Can't you just squish them?" Steven said reaching out to squish one.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM THEIR SHARDS ARE DEADLY." Pink yelled pulling him away. "Amethyst, if you go to the side and distract them with your spin attack," Pearl said summoning a holographic spinning Amethyst at one corner of the room, "and Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot, "she continued summoning a halo Garnet and an 'X' to mark the spot of where she needed to strike, "then me and Coral can advance with our..."

"BAGEL SANDWICH!" Steven cut Pearl off and threw one bagel sandwich in one corner of the room and another at the other corner of the room. The ship's walked towards the bagels and cleared the path.

"Brilliant" Garnet said.

"Oh hey, what do you know." Amethyst added.

"Well done." Coral added.

"How… did you know… that would work?" Pearl asked.

"Well if I was a shrimp, that's what I would do." He said.

"You are a shrimp." Amethyst teased him.

They continued walk before Garnet stoped them yelling "WATCH OUT". In a second a wall broke and water cut them off.

"Aw man. What now?" Amethyst said and everybody looked at Steven.

"What? Me?" Steven asked.

"What have you got?" Garnet asked.

"C'mon Steven." Amethyst said.

"Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack." Amethyst and Coral chanted.

"C'mon Pearl." Amethyst told Pearl.

"Alright." Pearl said.

"Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack. Cheeseburger backpack." Amethyst, Coral and Pearl chanted while Steven was looking through his bag.

"A RAFT!" Steven pulled out and inflated a raft. He threw it on the water and the current washed it away. Everyone heard a pillar break and fall. It was Garnet making a bridge out of a pillar.

"Good idea anyway Steven." She said before walking over the bridge. They finally made it to the top of the spire. But when Steven looked through his backpack he discovered something terrible.

He didn't have the statue.

"Oh no. There's no time to go back." Pearl said seeing the moon moving right above the spire.

"Wait." Steven said pulling out a plush toy. He placed it on top of the tower. The toy rose into the beam of light and started shaking. And then it exploded and the entire spire started to collapse. Soon enough everyone was submerged in the water. Seconds later everyone's head popped out.

"I'm sorry. I broke it." Steven said looking like he was about to cry.

"No Steven. It was breaking apart when we came here." Pearl reassured him.

"You handled every situation very well." Coral added.

"Plus half of your ideas worked. That's 50%" Amethyst added.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. They can't all be winners." He said slightly more relaxed.

The water next to them started to bubble. Then Stevens inflatable raft popped out of the water.

Everyone got on into the raft and Pearl, Amethyst, and Coral chanted Cheeseburger backpack a few times before Garnet said that it was a three hour paddle back home.

"Anyone want a wet bagel?"


	5. S1e2a together breakfast

Season 1 episode 2 B Together Breakfast

Steven was laying on the table right next the together breakfast he made when Garnet warped into the room.

"Hey Garnet. Look." He said showing her the together breakfast. "It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack. So I guess you could say it's a 'balanced breakfast'." Steven said with a wide smile. Garnet didn't even move. But Steven heard a giggle behind him. It was Coral who just entered the house through the front door.

"Glad someone thinks my jokes are funny." Steven said his smile widening. But then he noticed that Garnet had opened the door to the temple.

"Aw. You're leaving already?" Steven asked while he heard Pink say something like 'what a mess'.

"I have to burn this." Garnet said opening a scroll to show Steven some random shapes in random patterns.

"Cool" Steven said taking out his phone to take a picture. But Pink took the phone before he could take a photo.

"Don't. Or the thing inside that will live on in your phone and you don't want that." Coral said giving Steven his phone back.

"Ok. I won't." Steven said putting his phone away. But then he noticed that Garnet left. And Coral was cleaning up the kitchen.

The front door flew open and a purple policeman ran in with a water gun.

"Dumb police. Your dumb." The police man said shooting water at the together breakfast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Steven yelled blocking the together breakfast with his body.

"Hah. I totally got you." Amethyst said returning her head to normal.

"I knew it was you." Steven said.

"Pft. How?" Amethyst asked.

"Cause that's a water gun. And I'm not dumb." He answered changing into a new shirt.

"And humans don't have purple skin" Coral said from the kitchen.

"Hey you got something on your shirt." Amethyst said making Steven look. Then she sprayed Steven with more water.

"Amethyst enough" Coral said taking the water gun out of Amethyst hands.

"Hey." Amethyst wanted to argue but the door to the temple opened. Unlike the purple and red lines that opened Garnets room, this time it opened with a curved purple line from the top to the bottom.

"Hey that's my door" Amethyst said. When the door opened Pearl walked out with a sword.

"Oh hey Amethyst. Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?" Pearl asked.

"Having a sword party." Amethyst answered.

"You took it."

"I DID NOT."

"It's alright. It's in the past. I forgive you. Also I cleaned up your awful awful mess. Your welcome."

"YOU DID WHAT? I HAD A SYSTEM." Amethyst yelled, running into the room.

"Amethyst wait." Steven yelled. But amethyst was already gone.

"What's the matter Steven?" Pearl asked.

"I wanted us all to have breakfast together. So I made together breakfast. But everyone keeps running away." Steven explained. But he saw Pearl opening a door to her room with a dismissive "oh that's nice" before she walked into her room.

"It's ok Steven. We'll all get together later" Coral reassured him.

"I'm not letting together breakfast become together brunch." Steven said before he put his arm into the closing door.

"Steven wait." Coral said running after him. But Steven already forced the door open and entered the room. Coral caught the door before it closed and forced it open walking after Steven.

"Steven c'mon. You shouldn't be here." Coral whispered to Steven.

"Pink I'm getting everyone together and you can't stop me." He exclaimed back. Pearl heard him and quickly put the sword in its right place.

"Steven. What are you doing here. You know it's dangerous for you to be inside the temple." Pearl yelled and opened the door to the house.

"No. We're gonna eat together. Even if I have to get my shoes wet." Steven said, jumping in the water. But he sank almost to his neck.

"STEVEN GET OUT OF THERE NOW." Coral said jumping into the water after him. But it was too late. Steven fell down the waterfall. Coral swam after him trying to catch up. But by the time she reached the waterfall Steven was already half way down. When she got to the bottom she saw Steven talking to Amethyst.

"It's the essence of together breakfast." Steven explained to Amethyst.

"Oh… GIMME" Amethyst said before she started to run after Steven.

"No. We have to eat it together" Steven yelled back before as he ran away towards the entrance that Pink knew led to the Crystal heart.

"STEVEN WAIT. DON'T GO THERE. AMETHYST STOP" Coral said jumping over Amethyst and running after Steven. But Amethyst jumped onto Corals head and flipped Corals hair into her face before running ahead. They ran to the floating rocks. Steven jumped from one to another easily reaching the end and catching the together breakfast.

"Skill" he said before he continued to run. He jumped onto a clear pipe.

"Steven. Don't move." Coral said.

"STEVEN." Pearl yelled as she came from another entrance. But then she saw where they were. Steven looked up and saw a giant clear heart.

"Woah. What's that?" He asked.

"That's the Crystal heart. It's connected to the most dangerous parts in the temple." Pearl explained.

"Steven don't move. I'm coming to get you." Coral said running over to Steven. But just the he looked down and saw that he was really high up. He slipped and fell down the pipe.

"STEVEN! I'M COMING." Coral yelled jumping after him. She caught him while sliding down the pipe. When they finally reached the bottom they saw Garnet burning the weird paper thing in a bubble"

"Steven. Don't say anything and let's go" Coral whispered to him. Amethyst and Pearl walked into the room.

"THIS IS GREAT. WERE ALL TOGETHER." Steven yelled as soon as he noticed that everyone was in the same room. But that small distraction caused Garnet to lose control of the thing in the bubble for a second.

"Steven. Go" Garnet said trying to keep the bubble from popping. Amethyst and Pearl ran up to Garnet to help.

"Ok. Wanna meet in the kitchen?" Steven said before Coral put her hand over his mouth. But it was already too late. The bubble popped. The smoke quickly grew and covered the entire ceiling.

"It's trying to escape. Force it back." Garnet yelled summoning her gauntlets. The rest if the team summoned they'd weapons while Steven clutched the together breakfast closer to his chest. Garnet hit one of the creatures arms but it just grew two more. Coral turned her weapon into a lance and sliced and poked any arms that went after Steven. But one managed to made it through and it slammed against the together breakfast.

"Steven!" All the gems yelled in unison.

Steven looked at together breakfast. Suddenly it wobbled.

"Together breakfast?" Steven asked before together breakfast grew in size.

"It has taken shelter in organic matter." Pearl said before she got covered in whipped cream that stuck her to a wall.

"Ah it's horrible" Pearl said before she got completely covered by the cream.

"Now it has all the power of the breakfast." Garnet said before punching it with her gauntlet. But her gauntlet got stuck in the creamy messy abomination so Amethyst had to pull Garnet out.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted us all to eat together. Li-like best buds.

"Steven. You have to get away" Garnet said.

"But my breakfast." He whined still trying to not get crushed. The breakfast shot a giant waffle at Amethyst and Garnet. It slammed them against the wall.

"Steven don't worry. I'll get you out." Pink was still trying to slice her way to Steven before the together breakfast picked her up and stuffed her in a giant strawberry. Then it threw the strawberry to the other side of the room.

"That's enough." Steven said pushing the breakfast off of him and closer to the lava in the middle of the room.

"I don't care if you're the most important meal of the day." He continued pushing the breakfast onto the lava and some of the cream already started to burn.

"I made you to bring us closer together. Not to tear us apart." He finished by pushing harder on the breakfast which let out a screech and burned. All the other gems pulled themselves out of the breakfast leftovers and walked over to Steven.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I dream to big."

A few minutes later.

Garnet put all the waffles in two stacks of four. Pearl poured syrup on them. Amethyst covered them in popcorn. Coral put some whipped cream and mini donuts onto everything and Steven finished it off with a strawberry on top.

"It looks great. It's even more together and even more breakfast." Steven said before looking at the ultimate together breakfast.

A few seconds of silence followed with everybody staring at the breakfast.

"I don't thing I can eat this." Steven said.

"Lets order a pizza." Amethyst said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Pearl agreed.

"Lets do it" Coral added.

"It did try to kill us." Garnet said.


	6. S1e3a Fryboy

Season 1 episode 3a Fryboy

Pearl and Coral were looking everywhere for the last gem shard. Pearl had the rest in a bubble that was in her hands. They saw Steven on their way out of the house.

"Steven. If you see a gem shard give it to us understand? These gem shards contain a continuous that…" Pearl kept talking and talking about the shards danger and Coral saw that Steven was lost less than half way into her speech.

"The shard is dangerous. Give it to us if you find it and don't put it into anything." Pink said cutting Pearls speech off.

"Ok. I will" Steven said looking for his pants.

Pearl and Coral walked out of the house and down the shore. Garnet and Amethyst were on a separate mission so it was just them. They had to find it fast before anything happened. But about 15 minutes later they were still empty handed.

"Where could it have gone?" Pearl said, getting progressively more and more worried.

"Check in the temple again. Maybe it's in Amethyst's room. I'm gonna go check on Steven." Coral said walking by the fry shop. She saw Fryboy dancing happily in front of the shop. Probably the younger kid in the fry family. If Steven wasn't getting food then he was probably in Funland. When Coral arrived she saw Steven with P.D. playing some games.

"HI Coral ." Steven said waving.

"Hello miss." P.D. said.

"Hello. Steven did you see the shard we were talking about earlier?" Pink asked.

"Oh yeah. I put into fryboy and told him to dance and make people eat fries." Steven said still playing a game.

"You did WHAT?!" Coral practically screamed. She grabbed Steven and ran back to the fry shop with P.D. following them. Just then they all heard screaming from the shop. They saw Pearl running towards the shop from the temple. They saw fryboy stuffing fries into people's mouths.

"No more please. I don't even like fries." Lars said before more fries were shoved into his mouth.

"Steven, what did you do?" Pearl asked.

"I just wanted to help P.D.. I didn't tell it to do this." Steven tried to explain. "I just told it to dance and make people eat fries."

"Well it's dancing and it's making people eat fries so it's doing its job." Coral said.

"I told you it was dangerous. Why don't you listen to me?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't understand what you were saying." Steven admitted.

"Pearl, he's a kid. He isn't going to listen to a lecture made for mature gems." Coral said pulling out her weapon.

Pearl pulled out her weapon and threw it into Fryboy's eye. Ketchup started to pour out and hit Pearl in her eyes, blinding her. She dropped the bubble with the shards she was holding. It popped and the shards landed on the ground meanwhile Pearl tried to get the ketchup out of her eyes.

Coral ran up to Fryboy and chopped it's arm made out of fries. But Fryboy grew another arm, picked up Coral , and threw here off the beach and into the waters.

Coral started to swim trying to reach the shore as fast as she could. But she was thrown so far that she could barely see what's happening. She shapeshifted into a swordfish and started to swim. But even then it took her about a minute to make it. When she finally made it to the shore she shapeshifted back into her pearl form and ran to the shop. Then Coral saw one of the weirdest things she has seen in a while. Steven was holding a shard, naked, on top of the fries mascot, with all his clothes standing around him. Pearls eyes were almost clean of the ketchup.

"Hey Coral. Here." Steven said before tossing her the shard he was holding. She caught it and bubbled it instantly. Then she took all the other shards from Stevens clothes and tossed him his clothes. She bubbled the rest of the shards and sent them to the temple.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Coral said firmly. She pulled a bucket out of her pearl, made her arm super long, scooped up some sea water and splashed it at Pearl's face washing away the remaining ketchup.

"I won't." Steven responded putting his clothes on and looking at P.D., who was talking to his dad. They dragged Fryboy to the water, set him on fire, and pushed him away from the shore.

"People would be scared of Fryboy after today." P.D.'s dad said.

"Weren't they scared of him before?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl not now" Coral said before turning to Steven, who was still covered in ketchup. "Steven go take a bath."


	7. S1e3b Cat fingers

Season 1 episode 3b cat fingers

The gems are kinda absent but I need words and text so Ima just follow the gems for a bit.

Steven and Greg just finished washing the mayor's car and started spraying each other with water when a purple cat walked up to them holding a hose in its mouth. There was a pink puppy on the cats head with a second hose. Both started to spray them with water forcing Greg and Steven to hide behind Greg's van.

"What's with those animals?!" Greg asked before a bright light blinded him. The cat turned into Amethyst and the puppy turned into Pink who was sitting on Amethyst. Both had a hose in their mouth. And both started laughing.

"Oh man. You should have seen your faces" Amethyst said giving Coral a high five.

"She should do this again sometimes." Coral said standing up.

"Woah. How did you do that?" Steven asked. "I saw Coral turn super small but I didn't know you could turn into animals."

"Didn't you see me turn into a swordfish the other day?" Coral asked remembering the Fryboy incident.

"No. I was too busy fighting fries." Steven answered.

"Welp magical stuff. Ima head out." Greg said walking into his van and closing the door.

A few moments later.

Amethyst shapeshifted into different animals and Steven kept cheering her on.

"Amethyst. Just because you can shapeshift doesn't mean you should." Pearl scolded her, a little annoyed.

"Can you shapeshift?" Steven asked.

"Well of course I can…." Pearl began before she was cut of by Amethyst. Except Amethyst was shapeshifted into Pearl.

"Well of course I can. I'm perfect. Wha wha" pearl/Amethyst teased Pearl by slapping her own butt.

"Gems can change their appearance, form, shape and size. We can use that for certain missions or we can do… that." Pearl finished pointing at pearl/Amethyst.

"Amethyst cut it out." Coral said. Amethyst paused a little surprised. But then Pink shapeshifted into Pearl. "Amethyst we are the crystal gems. We must me super serious and responsible and can't have any fun" Pearl/ Coral said before shapeshifting back into herself. Amethyst started laughing at Corals impression or Pearl.

"Gah. You two are too much." Pearl yelled before walking outside and slamming the door shut.

"Aw c'mon Pearl it's just a joke." Coral said following Pearl.

"That was not funny or clever." Pearl said walking faster.

"You can't really be that upset." Coral said picking up the pace.

"We are gems. We have all these powers and yet you and Amethyst waste it on this." Pearl said stopping.

"Garnet would warn us if anything were to happen. What harm does a little fun do?" Coral asked.

"Amethyst could wear herself out and then she would be incapable of fighting." Pearl almost yelled.

"Garnet would stop her if that was the case." Coral assured her.

"Fine. You're right. But I will not tolerate such shenanigans." Pearl said raising her hands in defeat.

"You and I need to go on a proper vacation one of these days so you can learn to relax." Coral said putting a hand on Pearls shoulder. Suddenly they heard chewing. They looked down and saw Onion. He was just sitting there and eating popcorn.

"Um… hello" Coral said to the little guy. He gave a small wave and resumed eating.

A few hours later.

"Pearl. Coral . There is a living island. Let's go." Garnet said to the two pearls. Amethyst was already in the boat and soon all the gems were.

"Wait I want to see a living island." Steven yelled trying to swim but then everyone heard a loud hissing noise. Steven raised his hands and everyone saw that Steven had cat fingers.

"STEVEN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Coral asked.

"I just turned all my fingers into cats." Steven said raising them for everyone to see.

"Amethyst I blame you for this." Pearl said.

"Yeah. That's fair." Amethyst said.

"We have to help Steven" Pearl said.

"The island is more important right now. We'll deal with Steven when we return." Garnet said looking more calm than the rest of the gems.

"You guys go fight the island. I'll try to help Steven." Coral said jumping of the boat and swimming towards Steven.

Moments later they were back in the house.

"Ok Steven. Try to turn your fingers back into fingers." Coral told Steven. She was shaking a bit still trying to understand what is happening.

"Ok" Steven takes a breath in, shakes a bit, and breaths out. Then he looked at his hand which lost all fingers. It was jus a big cat face.

"It made it worse." Steven yelled as another cat face appeared on his head. And another on his foot. "Maybe dad will know what to do."

"I doubt that but we don't have much of a choice." Coral said picking Steven up and carrying him out of the house and to the carwash.

Greg was washing his van when he heard something in the dark.

"Hello? Is anyone there? We're closed." Greg said before he saw a meowing abomination walking towards him. He shot water from his hose and the monster started to hiss.

"Dad stop. It's me." The monstrosity yelled.

"Steven? Are you in there?" Greg asked. Then he saw that Coral was behind Steven, pushing him forward.

"Dad help." Steven yelled.

"Don't worry. Ill get you out." Greg yelled and grabbed two cat heads.

"Mr. Universe wait." Coral yelled but it was too late. A cat head grabbed Greg with its mouth and threw him at Coral. It continued to walk and fell into a puddle. All the heads hissed again and jumped onto the side of the car wash.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I'm a monster. An adorable cat monster. I'll never be able to play with you, or go on adventures, or have a water fight because these things hate… Water…" Suddenly Stevens eyes wend wide as he realised what he had to do.

"GUYS THESE THINGS HATE WATER. SPRAY ME WITH WATER."

Greg grabbed a hose and poured water onto Steven. Coral grabbed two more hoses and did the same thing. The cats ran at Greg and Coral but Steven stopped them by grabbing the side of the car wash.

"It's not enough water. Dad turn on the superwash." Steven said trying to pull himself inside.

"No. I won't do it. It's to dangerous. You're my son." Greg said.

"Dad you have to." Steven said. Coral started to push him inside but the cat heads threw her back. Greg ran to the control panel and turned on the wash to max power. The water hit the cat heads and they screamed and hissed. But Steven kept walking further and further into the corridor of watery torture. Then the rollers started to push the cat heads around. Greg and Coral walked to the exit of the carwash and waited for Steven to walk out. He did. His clothes were torn and all the cat heads were gone. Everyone sighed in relief. Before they heard a meow. Steven raised his hand and his first cat finger was still there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" everyone screamed and Coral and Greg sprayed the finger with more water. In a few seconds it was finally gone.

The next day.

Steven and Coral were on the beach waiting for the other gems to return. When they finally did Pearl was the first to jump out and run towards Steven.

"Steven let me see your fingers" she said grabbing Stevens hands and looked at his fingers. But they were normal fingers. "You… you got rid of them?" Pearl asked.

"He turned into am abomination of cats and Greg and I had to almost drown him to get the cats to go away." Coral said shuddering at the memory.

"This just goes to show always listen to me and never to Amethyst." Pearl said.

"That's fair" Amethyst said.

"It goes to show that you should have a little more faith in Steven" Garnet said.

"Yeah that would have been a CATastrophe." Steven said. Pearl sorta laughed while the other gems groaned. Coral just sat down in the sand wide eyed remembering last night. "But I'm FELINE much better MEOW." More gems groaned. "What's wrong CAT got your tongue?"

"Ok that's enough." Garnet said walking away. The rest of the gems followed her.

"Aw c'mon. I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning."

"TOO SOON STEVEN. TOO SOON." Coral yelled before shapeshifting into a bird, and flying away. She saw so many of her friends in the rebellion become corrupted and she was so afraid that Steven might become corrupted yesterday. She already lost enough gems.

"Coral wait." Steven yelled after her.

"She will be fine Steven." Garnet said walking to the temple.


	8. S1e4a bubble buddies

Season 1 episode 4a bubble buddies.

So this episode the gems are missing almost the whole time. But I can't just leave you with and empty chapter and I need 1k words somehow. And I can't have Coral follow Steven around because that would be weird and Steven needs some Steven time. So I tried to see what the gems were doing and decided to talk about the previous episode. Now that I'm reading what past me said I see this is weird. But I regret nothing.

"So who was that?" Pearl asked after Steven ran home.

"You guys were watching?" Steven asked back.

"We watch over you 24/7 to make sure you don't get yourself killed. So yes" Coral answered.

"It's a girl. I don't see her around here that often. I know her. But she doesn't know me." Steven answered truthfully.

"Ooh you like her." Amethyst said squeezing Stevens cheeks.

"I like everyone" Steven mumbled.

"I could arrange a play date. We would have to find her favorite kind of tea…" Pearl started before Coral cut her off.

"Pearl it's not a royal meeting. They're kids." Coral said to Pearl to stop her from rambling on. "Just say 'hi my name is Steven' and be yourself." Coral said turning to Steven.

"Ok. But you guys can't watch. You're gonna throw off my funky flow."

"Funky flow?" Pearl and Amethyst asked.

"We won't watch." Garnet promised. Steven ran to the fridge and grabbed a red glowing bracelet from the freezer.

"What's that?" Amethyst asked.

"Nothing." Steven quickly ran out the door.

"So are we still gonna watch?" Amethyst asked walking towards the window.

"No" Garnet said picking up Amethyst and throwing her on the couch. Then Garnet opened the temple door to her room.

Coral walked upstairs and sat on Stevens bed. Amethyst was already asleep on the couch. Pearl soon joined Pink upstairs.

"You alright?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Steven." Coral answered.

"It's just a meeting with another kid. He'll be back in an hour or so." Pearl reassured her taking a seat oh the bed.

"AN HOUR? I LEFT HIM WITH AMETHYST FOR 5 MINUTES AND HAD TO DEAL WITH A CAT ABOMINATION!" Pink screamed.

"I said I was sorry." Amethyst yelled back. "Besides I'm sure you're exaggerating. It couldn't have been that bad."

Pink walked downstairs, closed her eyes, and summoned a hologram of cat abomination Steven. Both Pearl and Amethyst screamed at the sigh and Pink turned off the hologram.

"This just goes to show that I can't leave Steven alone with Amethyst ever again." Coral said walking to her room in the temple.

"Geez I messed up ok. I DIDN'T KNOW AND NEITHER DID YOU." Amethyst screamed at the closed door.

"I'll talk to her." Pearl said opening the door to her room.

"Go ahead. Like I care. If she wants to hold a grudge let her." Amethyst said crossing her arms and laying down on the couch.

Pearl walked into her room and climbed one of the waterfalls that were at the sides of her room. Her room was right below Coral.

When she finally arrived at Corals room she was hit with a lot of pink. Coral room had two lanes of water at the sides with a lot of flowers and bushes and trees. The source of light was a bright glowing stone that Coral got to keep from Pink Diamond. The stones were in the shapes of stars, some small and some large. One stone was a giant circle in the middle of the ceiling. There was a lot of things from random planets hanging from the wall in the very back of the room and in the center were a few chairs and tables around a big pink oak tree. Rose quarts helped Pink plant them.

Coral was sitting on one of the chairs with a chess board she only made one move. Pearl took a seat the the table and moved a piece. She and Coral played chess every now and then.

"You can't be mad at her forever. And you can't always keep her away from Steven." Pearl told her. Making another move after Coral made hers.

"It's not your business Pearl." Coral answered making another move.

"It is my business when it affects the strength of the team." Another move. And a lost knight.

"The team will be fine. It's not like we will fight each other." Another move. A lost bishop.

"What about fusion. It's not like you'll be able to fuse with each other." A lost pawn.

"Pink opal hasn't existed for a while. Besides it's not like you fuse better with her. You dance differently and end up knocking each other off your feet. You two only fuse when it's the only option. Only near death experience will get you to fuse." Coral fired back. Another lost knight.

"Which is why we don't need Pink Opal to fall apart as well. Please don't keep a grudge against Amethyst. I understand you're upset and you were there that night not me. But but for the sake of the team and Stevens safety don't separate yourself from her." The knight was a trap and a few turns later Pink lost.

"*Sigh* fine. I won't keep my distance from her but I will supervise her when ever she's with Steven. Sound fair?" Coral asked reaching out for a handshake.

"Fair enough." Pearl said shaking Coral hand. Just then they felt the earth shake and a loud crash outside. Every gem ran out to see of Steven was ok.

Steven was outside with the girl from earlier and in from of Steven was a corrupted gem's gem. Garnet walked up and bubbled it.

"It was incredible." The girl said.

"Really? You mean it?" Steven asked and she nodded.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven was so excited to finally meet you." Pearl said.

"Guys c'mon stop embarrassing him. Let's go." Coral said before the situation could get more awkward.

"You're gonna throw of his funky flow" Garnet said walking back to the house.

"Funky flow?" The girl asked.

Here is an attempt at Corals room.

The|

[] [] wall|

Exit [] (Pink oak) [] of|

[] [] things|


	9. S1e4b Serious Steven

Serious steven

"Get ready for the mission. Steven" Coral told Steven before the entire team warped. But Steven accidentally fell out of the warp bean and fell into a field of strawberries. It was full of weapons and rocks.

"This used to be a gem battlefield but now it's covered in strawberries as far as the eye can see. Oh that's what I love about earth. It heals overtime." Pearl said while they were all walking to an upside down pyramid.

"So why did you bring your ukulele?" Amethyst asked.

"I was excited to be on this mission." Steven said. Then he took the ukulele of his back and started to tune in. But then he was swarmed by butterflies that got attracted by strawberry juice that Steven was covered in.

"AAAAH. THEY'RE IN MY EYES." Steven yelled.

"It's just butterflies Steven." Garnet said waving the butterflies away.

"Yeah well they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs." Steven answered trying to put on a confident face. Keyword tried. They walked up to the upside down pyramid and Garnet summoned a smaller pyramid that fit into a pyramid shaped hole in the door of the upside down pyramid. The door opened and the gems entered. It was an empty room with a small upside down pyramid levitating on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Woah. It's like a weird floaty thingy." Steven said waving his hand around it.

Well if it's gem tech you probably shouldn't touch it." Pearl said but Steven already accidentally flipped the pyramid. The giant pyramid they were in flipped upside down and all the gems fell in another room with a ton of doors all around.

"Steven what did we tell you about touching magical things." Coral asked.

"To not touch them" Steven answered shamefully.

"Steven this is a serious mission. We need you to be serious. Or it will be just like the teacups." Pearl said.

"So how did the ride break. Cause I wasn't with you and only found out about it because a giant teacup almost hit me in the head." Coral asked.

"Steven fell on the control panel." Garnet said.

"I got motion sick." Steven said.

"And then he got banned from all rides." Amethyst continued.

"Looks like we're gonna need do split up." Garnet said.

"Alright Steven and I are going to stay here while you three looks for a way out." Pearl said while hugging Steven.

"I wanna help look for a way out." Steven said.

"Yeah Steven lets go." Amethyst piped up picking Steven of the ground.

"Absolutely not." Coral said taking Steven away from Amethyst and placing him on the ground.

"Steven goes with me" Garnet said adjusting her glasses.

"Are you sure?" Coral asked.

"Yes." Garnet answered and led Steven to one of the entrances.

"Alright Ima go this way." Amethyst said picking the opposite door.

"And I will go this way." Pearl said walking towards another door.

Coral went into one of the doors and was almost hit with a bunch of saws. She passed them with ease and moved on to the next room. That room contained a bunch of arrow shooters. Coral shapeshifted into a snake and slithered across. The next room froze you if you took the wrong step. Coral almost made it across but the room managed to freeze here feet. But she easily shapeshifted her feet out of the ice blocks and moved on. But then she found herself back in the corridor with Pearl already standing there confused while Amethyst ran from one room to the next. Garnet and Steven just came out of another door.

"Garnet there you are. The rooms in this place don't make any sense. We came in through the North door, walked in a straight line and came out the North East door. It means… I-I don't know what it means." Pearl said panicking.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Amethyst screamed running into one room and coming out of another room in a giant ice block.

"This place is a death trap" Coral added.

"So what do we do now?" Steven asked.

"We go in again. And again. And again." Garnet said calm as ever.

"I CAN'T DO IT. THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE THE TEACUPS." Steven screamed.

"Steven I didn't mean it like…." Pearl began.

"WAIT" Steven cut her off. "What if this IS exactly like the teacups. That's why I feel so sick all the time. And that would explain why we can't find a way out."

Garnet walked into the center of the room, summoned her gauntlet, and smashed the floor. Everyone fell on platforms that were all spinning around the center pedestal that has a gem in it.

"Amazing. This is a gem powered mechanism that…" Pearl began.

"Steven already explained everything. Act first talk later." Coral cut her off.

"Garnet, i want to get of the ride now." Steven said. Garnet nodded and threw Steven to the gem in the pedestal. Steven grabbed it and pulled the gems out. The platforms disappeared and the temple exploded. Steven landed into a bunch of strawberries.

"That was awesome." Steven said.

"You did an amazing job. You handled the situation very well." Pearl congratulated Steven.

"You were great." Coral added.

"Yeah man. Serious Steven was great." Amethyst added.

"I prefer regular Steven." Garnet said giving Steven his ukulele that he didn't notice he dropped.

"My ukulele." Steven said and started singing. But soon enough butterflies scalded on him due to him being covered in strawberries.

"AAAAAH THE'RE IN MY EYES AGAIN." Steven yelled.


	10. S1e5a tiger millionaire

tiger millionaire

So I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews. Also some chapters are going to be shorter than others. I mean there are just some episodes where the gems are missing completely and I'm following Coral Pearl around. Also my chapters are about 1k words each and c'mon how long are 11 minute episodes on paper. So thank you for all the positive reviews. Also I had rewritten the entire thing cause of a lot of new info on Pink in the episode volleyball. Also I found the Pearl Plus Au on tumbler so I made some changes.

The gems warped back to the house after returning from their mission. Steven was covered with purple goo while Coral and Pearl were screaming at Amethyst.

"Why did you think that hitting them in the face was a good idea?" Pearl asked.

"How was I supposed to know they popped." Amethyst answered.

"Look at Steven" Coral said.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it" Steven tried to defend Amethyst.

"See? He likes it" Amethyst said.

"He won't like it when it hardens." Coral argued.

"Ima go wash up." Steven said trying to leave. But the goo already hardened and Steven was stuck in place. "Guys".

"You are always putting us in danger Amethyst." Coral said.

"You're just so… so… so childish." Pearl said trying.

"Yeah yeah. Don't forget reckless, bolgur, loudmouth. Those are just the things that make me awesome. RIGHT GARNET?" Amethyst screamed that last part which made Coral wince.

Garnet looked Amethyst in the eyes and said "Amethyst. You are a Crystal Gem. You need to act like it." Amethyst was shocked to hear that.

"FINE" Amethyst yelled before storming of to her room.

"I think we really got through to her." Pearl said to gain Garnet. But Garnet left the house with Pearl following behind.

"Guys?" Steven said as he was stuck in a bunch of solid goo. Coral walked up to him and shattered the substance freeing Steven. Then she left into her room.

The next few days Coral noticed that Amethyst and Steven were acting ridiculously suspicious. One day Steven had a tiger nose on his nose and another day Coral found a drawn bill on the floor which Steven instantly grabbed from her hands and ran away. Pretty much all the gems were suspicious and new that something was going on.

Coral was playing checkers with Pearl. But both pearls were paying less mind to the game than to their conversation.

"What could they be doing? There always away at night and only come back at around 4 am." Pearl said making a random move.

"I don't like how much time Steven is spending alone with Amethyst." Coral said taking a few of Pearls checker pieces.

"Well nothing disastrous happened yet so thank goodness for that." Pink assured Coral. But then they heard a splash and Garnet emerged carrying a bubble with a piece of paper inside.

"I know where they are." Garnet said as she popped the bubble and showed them the paper.

"Beach city underground wrestling?" Pearl read the paper. It had a drawing of a shapeshifted Amethyst and Steven in a costume.

"SHE'S TAKING HIM TO WRESTLING MATCHES?!" Coral screamed as she opened the door out of the temple and ran out.

When they got there they she saw Steven and Amethyst about to fight some random dudes. She quickly jumped down with Pearl and Garnet beside her.

"Pearl? Garnet? Coral?" Steven said.

"What are you doing? Amethyst asked.

"What are we doing?" Pearl asked.

"What is this?" Coral added pulling out the paper that Steven drew. Amethyst looked at Steven.

"I thought we could use some promotion." Steven said looking down at his feet.

"Looks like we have some new opponents." Mr. Smiley announced before Pearl took his mic.

"No you don't" Pearl and Coral said in unison.

"This match is canceled." Pearl announced. Every viewer groaned.

"What? Why?" Steven asked.

"Why? I can't believe you've been sneaking of to this… this… circus of violence." Pearl almost screamed.

"And you" Coral said pointing at Amethyst. "Using your gem powers on humans."

"It's not enough that you're on my case all the time you have to ruin this for me too?" Amethyst said walking up to the rest of the gems. While Pearl backed up a bit while Coral didn't even flinch.

"Were not here to fight." Pearl told Amethyst meanwhile everybody in the room started chanting 'Fight'.

"Steven. Amethyst." Garnet began.

"WHAT?" Amethyst screamed.

"Go back to the temple." Garnet finished.

"I. Don't. WANT TO" Amethyst yelled back pushing Garnet away. Everyone gasped.

"You don't want to do this Amethyst" Garnet said walking up to Amethyst.

Amethyst tried to punch Garnet, but Garnet grabbed Amethyst with one hand and summoning a gauntlet in the other, she smashed Amethyst into the wall. Amethyst jumped of the wall but got smashed into another one. She jumped of the wall again and grabbed Garnet.

"Guys stop." Steven yelled. But Garnet pushed Amethyst away and punished her into the floor causing the battle ring to almost flip over. The mic that Pearl was holding dropped on the floor next to Steven.

"WAIT" Steven yelled. Garnet and Amethyst stopped fighting and looked at Steven. "I want to tell you Purple Pumas backstory. He was the wildest cat in the jungle. So wild, the other cats couldn't take it. So she… I mean he… went to look for somewhere he fit in. Somewhere with other people… who felt misunderstood. That's why we're all here. To be wild and free. And body slam each other. And wear cool costumes. And make up nicknames. And and and… so… can't we just have this? Can't we just wrestle?" Steve asked looking at Garnet. Garnet took the mic.

"No."

Everyone gasped including Pearl and Coral.

"Because we are the… notorious… order of the… wrestling haters." She finished. Pearl understood where this was going and smiled.

"That's right. We want to stop wrestling everywhere." Pearl said grabbing the mic. "Are you going to let us destroy all wrestling?"

"You have to save wrestling. C'mon everyone. Tiger. Puma. Tiger. Puma." Lars started chanting and soon everyone joined. Coral understood what pearl and Garnet were doing so she exited the ring to let them unleash their plan.

"Well stop you." Steven said.

"What a stunning turn around. The jungle duo are fighting back" Mr. Smiley commented as Amethyst swung Steven around almost touching Garnet. Garnet fell onto the ground. "And they've taken down captain square. And wait wait wait. Is the good looking gang with a ladder? Are they planning to steal the belt? Wait no there actually helping tiger up."

"Sorry about… sorry" Amethyst said whispering to Garnet and Coral while Steven was climbing to the belt.

"Same here" Garnet answered.

"Sorry for being hard on you for the past couple of days." Coral apologized.

"Tiger millionaire has claimed the tag team belts. Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma won the wrestling tournament and saved wrestling." Mr Smiley announced and everyone cheered. Lars even shed a tear.


	11. S1e5b Steven's Lion

"So... hot... need… water…" Steven said crawling on the sand.

"Steven get up and walk normally." Pearl told Steven. Coral picks Steven up and hands him a bottle of water she had stored in her gem.

"Thanks Coral. You always prepare for everything." Steven said, drinking half the water bottle in an instant.

"There it is." Garnet said. Everyone looked ahead and saw a temple made out of sand.

"It's trying to protect itself. It's building endless pillars. Stairs that lead nowhere. It's best that you stay here while we deal with this one Steven." Pearl said summoning her spear and walking towards the structure.

"But guys what if something attacks me?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry Steven. There's nothing here that could harm you. Wet one." Garnet said, before also heading to the temple.

"Here Steven. just in case." Coral said. She summoned a beach umbrella from her pearl and few water bottles. Then she followed the rest of the gems. When they got to the pillow it was on top of a sandy castle with a lot of random sand shapes surrounding it. Pearl started to climb one of the stair pillars only for it to collapse on top of her. Garnet got blocked by walls that surrounded her. Coral tried to help Pearl out of the sand only to be pulled into it as well. Meanwhile Amethyst rolled on top of a sand pile using it as a ramp and slammed into the pillow through the wall. As soon as the pillow was in Amethyst's hands, all the sandy structures fell apart.

"Great job Amethyst." Garnet said pulling Coral and Pearl out of the sand.

"Ugh it got in my mouth." Pearl complained spitting it out. They started to walk towards the place they left Steven. "Amethyst bubble that."

"Nu uh. My kill don't be jealous." Amethyst replied throwing the pillow up and down.

"Be careful. If it touches the sand we'll have to fight it again." Coral added.

"I'll do what I want with it." Amethyst said.

Just then all the gems noticed a big pink lion next to Steven.

"Steven watch out." Pearl yelled. All the gems except Coral summoned their weapons.

"Guys it's ok. I got it tamed." Steven said opening the lions mouth and trying to put his head in it.

"What? That's impossible." Pearl said.

"Steven get your head out of its mouth." Coral said calmly.

"I taught him to say 'i love you'" Steven said as he proceeded to move its mouth imitating speech.

"Aw. That's so sweet. I love you too" Amethyst said.

"C'mon Steven lets go home" Coral said picking up the umbrella and the left over water bottles and storing them in her gem. The other gems started to walk toward the warp pad.

"Well lion. I guess this is goodbye. I had a lot of fun. I feel like you really get me." The lion just stood and stared at Steven. "Shhhh. This is already to hard for the both of us." Steven finished, walking away. Coral walked up to the lion.

"Hello again. Been a while huh." she asked, petting him. Then Coral reached into her gem and got out a magical lizard. Then she handed it to lion who ate it in one bite. "See you again soon." Coral ran after Steven and the others.

"Amethyst. That pillow needs to be contained." Pearl said.

"Yeah yeah. I know what to do with it." Amethyst replied. When they got back home she made a pillow fort and put the desert pillow on top. Then she crawled under the fort and fell asleep. Shortly after Steven joined her. Garnet and Pearl went to their rooms in the temple while Coral sat on the couch with a book.

Some time passed but soon Steven heard scratching on the door. Coral looked up from her book. Steven opened the door and to hit surprise it was Lion.

"LION. You came all this way to see little ol me?" Steven said with stars in his eyes. Coral looked at Lion and smiled. If Steven was gonna hang out with lion then she knew he would be safe. So she returned to her book.

Steven closed the door and started to play with lion. Coral still heard him talking though she couldn't make out the words. After a few minutes she heard Steven walking away till he was out of earshot. But then the scraping began again. A few seconds later the front door broke and Lion walked in. Steven ran behind him screaming at him to stop.

"LION you can't go in here." Steven yelled. But Lion ignored him and roared at the pillow fort that Amethyst was in. The roar blasted Amethyst at the wall while the desert glass pillow flew up to Stevens bed. Steven ran to it.

"Is this what you want? The pillow? I've been trying to play with you and feed you because I thought we were best friends. Did all that mean nothing to you?" Lion just stared at him.

"Ok. You want the pillow?" Steven said running outside. "YOU CAN HAVE IT" Steven yelled throwing the pillow on the sand.

Sand.

Pillars out of sand started to rise out of the ground and surrounded the pillow.

All the gems ran outside.

"It's rebuilding itself. Why didn't you bubble it earlier?" Pearl asked Amethyst.

"Welcome to truck city P." Amethyst said, shrugging.

"Steven don't move. We're coming to get you." Coral said running towards Steven. But a pillar of sand grew right beneath her and threw her back into the house. A wall appeared, blocking the path to Steven, and a sandstorm prevented them from seeing what was going on. The storm lifted Amethyst into the air meanwhile Garnet tried to break through the walls with her gauntlets but to no avail. Coral saw a Pink blur flying into the sand storm. It was Lion. She just hoped Lion would be able to get Steven out of there alive. Those were her last thoughts before she and the other gems sank into the sand. But a few seconds later the sand stoped moving. The gems popped out of the sand and saw that Steven had the pillow. Coral ran to it, bubbled it, and sent it into the temple. Then she looked at Amethyst.

"In my defence, I forgot." Amethyst said, looking away from Pink.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Steven said. When Lion didn't react Steven moved its mouth and said "I love you Steven, I want to stay with you" then he stoped and turned to the gems.

"Guys did you hear that? He wants to stay." Steven said excitedly.

"Are we really going to let him keep that?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"We kept Amethyst." Garnet said. Pearl and Coral burst into laughter.

"Oh my god Garnet. That is priceless" Pearl said doubling over from laughter.

"Yay." Steven said. Then he closed Lions right eye. "Wink".


	12. S1e6a Arcade mania

**sorry for not uploading as much as I usually do but I'm back.**

**11th grade is hard plus I have a YouTube channel to run. So enjoy this chapter. Also I will skip episodes that don't have any gems in them cause there not the focus of the episodes and also laziness.**

**Plz review.**

Arcade mania

Amethyst, Coral, Pearl, Garnet, and Steven were walking though a frozen cave to find another monster. But the swishing noise was really distracting and loud.

"Steven this is a stealth mission. Take off that jacket." Pearl whispered to Steven.

"But I don't want to get a cold." Steven whined.

"Then why did you put on your sandals." Pearl pointed at his feet.

"I can be stealthy. Look" Steven said raising his arms so that they wouldn't make a noise.

They continued walking when Amethyst started making a swishing noise.

"Amethyst." Steven said.

"Steven" Pearl whispered.

"That's not me. Amethyst you're making me look…" but Steven never got to finish because the ledge he was standing on broke and he fell down to the bottom of the cave. But Garnet and Coral were already there and Garnet caught Steven. The cave started to shake and a giant monster, that looked like a crab merged with a jellyfish, came out of the bottom of the ground. It shot spikes at Steven, Garnet, and Coral, but Garnet quickly dodged them and passed Steven on to Coral. Then she ran towards the monster, dodging all its attacks, and shoved her hand into its mouth, turning her hand into a mace, and poofing the monster from the inside.

"Woah Garnet. You're amazing." Steven said.

"Hey the little guys didn't poof." Coral said as she caught one with her ribbon wand and smashed it.

"I got this." Amethyst said, jumping after one which only resulted in her getting stick head first in the ground.

"There just parasites. If they want to cause trouble they'll have to answer to me." Garnet said, sending the corrupted gems gem to the temple.

"So awesome." Steven whispered, looking at Garnet with stars in his eyes. They all left and on the way to the temple Steven invited them all to the best place in Beach City. The Funland Arcade.

"So we have anything else to do?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"We do not." Garnet answered.

"Don't you need money for that place?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh don't worry. This one is on me" Steven said, opening his jacket and showing four pockets full of coins.

"Alright. Let's go guys." Coral said excitedly.

"Humans have such fascinating ways of wasting their time." Pearl said.

"It's called having fun. Just try it Pearl. You might enjoy it." Coral said.

Steven handed out the coins and showed Pearl one of the games. Meanwhile Coral walked around trying to find something fun to do. And soon enough she did. It was a ping ball machine. Sure it was a simple game but it was still pretty fun. Meanwhile Pearl was complaining because the game kept telling her that she's horrible, Amethyst started cheating at the game, and Garnet already broke two games before settling on meat beat mania. Steven ended up yelling at Amethyst and dragging her and Pearl back to the temple. About three hours later Coral used up half of her coins and set all new records for the game. When she left Garnet was still playing the same round but on a really high level.

"Hey Garnet. You coming?" Coral asked. Garnet didn't even move.

"Alright have fun." Then she noticed Mr Smiley crying over a broken machine. "Hey are you alright sir?"

"No. Someone keeps busting my machines." Smiley said trying to attack a dummy to the game. Coral took it from him, got a few tools out of her pear, and put the game back together. When she was done she did the same with the other game.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how many times I had to buy a new game. Here" Mr Smiley sand handing her a bag of coins. "As a thank you."

"It's alright sir. You don't have to." Coral said.

"No no. I insist." Mr Smiley said, handing her the bag and walking off. Coral stored the bag into her pearl and went home. Steven was already asleep and Amethyst was on the couch, and Pearl was in the temple. So Coral climbed on the roof and looked at the stars.

The next morning Steven was eating breakfast while Pearl was practicing her stances. Amethyst was laying down on the couch and Coral was finishing a book.

"I bet todays mission is fighting... a giant... foot." Steven said in between bites of cereal.

"If we had to fight a giant foot Garnet would let us know." Pearl said.

"Yeah. She's da boss." Amethyst said from the couch.

"Well were all equal. Garnet just has special skills that helps lead us to our objective. Pearl argued.

"Yeah. She's da boss." Amethyst pointed out.

"Where is Garnet anyway?" Steven asked.

"At Funland still." Coral answered.

"Hey Steven I just remembered. She had a special mission just for you. You have to slam your face into that bowl of cereal." Amethyst said.

"Ok" Steven replied and slammed his face into the cereal. Pearl groaned and Coral face palmed.

"Congratulations Steven. You beat the giant foot." Amethyst said.

"There is no giant foot." Pearl and Coral said simultaneously.

"Not anymore." Steven replied. Then he reached behind the bed and pulled out a metal detector that looked like a dog. "I'm gonna go search the beach for quarters with my metal mutt."

Pearl continued to practice, Amethyst continued to lay down, and Coral continued reading. Suddenly they heard screaming outside. They ran out of the house to see the parasites from yesterday destroying the ground around them.

"Hey it's the little guys." Amethyst said. The gems summoned their weapons and Coral was able to break a few of the parasites with her ribbon wand, but more came out of the ground. Steven ran to them screaming.

"Why didn't we see this coming?" Pearl asked.

"We need Garnet. Steven go to Funland and get her while Pearl, Amethyst and I will try to hold these things off." Coral said.

"On it." Steven replied and ran to Funland. Meanwhile the gems weren't doing well. The parasites were too fast. The gems managed to get a few of these creatures but there were far to many. Thankfully soon Garnet joined them. And together they crushed all the parasites. Coral looked into Funland and found Meat beat mania broken and Steven was sweeping the floor. She knew she would have to fix the game or pay for it.


	13. S1e6b giant woman

Giant woman.

Amethyst moved a checker piece and Steven threw a water balloon at Pearl.

"Steven are the water balloons really necessary?" Pearl asked.

"Sounds like someone is a sore looser." Amethyst teased Pearl.

"I'm not a sore looser cause I just won" Pearl said, taking all of Amethyst's remaining pieces.

"Oh well. Bring it on me" Amethyst said waiting for the waster balloons. Steven threw three of them that soaked Amethyst. "Ahh. It feels good to lose."

"I hope you won't have the same opinion in battle." Pearl said glaring at Amethyst.

"You're no fun anymore. This is why we don't form Opal." Amethyst said standing up.

"We don't form Opal because you are irresponsible and childish." Pearl fired back at Amethyst taking a step towards her.

"You guys don't form Opal cause you can't get allowing unless you're about to die. Both of you are to blame." Coral said, as she pulled the two gems apart. Suddenly Steven popped up in between all of them.

"Guys guys. Who or what is Opal?" Steven asked.

"Oh it's me and Pearl smashed together." Amethyst answered.

"Smashed together? Is water just hydrogen and oxygen smashed together?" Pearl asked.

"I mean kinda" Coral said.

"Analogy wasted. When we fuse we synchronise our forms and turn into a single more powerful gem." Pearl said.

"Kinda like how two people could play the same note on a guitar and on a ukulele. Opal is pretty awesome. She's strong and a heavy hitter. That part is Amethyst. And she's tall and agile. That part is Pearl." Coral explained. Suddenly a bright light came from the house.

"Garnet is back." Steven said running to the house.

"I've located the beatles. One is in the sky temple while the other is in the lava temple." Garnet said.

"I'll go with not Pearl." Amethyst said.

"Great because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people either." Pearl said.

"You will all go together. I'm the only one who can swim in lava." Garnet said summoning goggles.

"That would be boringer" Amethyst said.

"You mean more boring" Pearl corrected her.

"So you agree" Amethyst said.

"Ugh let's go" Pearl groaned.

"Remember Steven. Keep the harmony." Garnet said walking out the front door. The rest of the gems warped to the sky temple.

"So when you fuse does one of you control the left part of the body and the other the right? If you eat something who's stomach does it go to? Or do you share a stomach? That would be gross." Steven asked.

"Fusions are their own separate entities that control themselves. And if they were to eat something it would have its own stomach." Coral answered. Meanwhile Amethyst and Pearl were walking a bit ahead.

"So if Pearl and Amethyst make Opal, do you and Amethyst make Pink Opal?" Steven asked.

"Pretty much. The two opals just have different clothes and colour. And obviously behaviour. Opal is the strong silent type. Pink Opal is more outgoing and a bit more destructive" Coral continued explaining.

"Woah." Steven said in awe. "What if you and Pearl fuse. Alright you make a Mega Pearl?"

"Yes. Don't worry Steven. You will meet all the fusions in due time." Coral answered.

Suddenly a goat appeared on the path.

"GUYS. A MAGICAL GOAT MONSTER. YOU HAVE TO FUSE INTO OPAL TO DEFEAT IT." Steven yelled. Both Amethyst and Pearl remained still.

"Steven. We only form Opal when there is a high threat. Does this look like a high threat?" Pearl asked pointing at the goat. Suddenly the goat bit Pearls finger. "Ow." When cried out pulling her hand back. Steven petted the goat and the goat let Steven ride him.

"Let's go Steven Jr. C'mon guys" Steven said and the goat started to move up into the mountain. To pass the time Steven resided to sing. "All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna be, is the one who gets to see, a giant woman…" Steven continued to sing all the way to the floating rocks.

"Maybe you guys can fuse into Opal and she can carry me across?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Who needs Opal when I can do this" Amethyst said, throwing Steven onto the first floating rock and then jumping after him.

"BE CAREFUL" Pearl and Coral screamed.

"Don't worry it's fine." Amethyst said rocking the rock. But suddenly Steven fell over. Pearl jumped after him with Amethyst's whip around her waist. They caught Steven and pulled him up.

"You guys work so well together. Why don't you do that all the time?" Steven asked. Pearl and Amethyst didn't even look at each other.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the temple. But the beatle wasn't in its home. Or anywhere around it. But another creature was.

"Watch out." Coral screamed pushing Steven to the ground before a giant bird monster ate him.

They ran inside the temple right before the bird monster ate them.

Steven was jumping up and down in anticipation. Pearl and Amethyst were going to fuse. They danced and when they touched each other their forms started to glow. Then they turned into a white blob that grew and grew and then fell apart. Coral face palmed.

"Ok let's try that again. With less hitting me in the face this time." Amethyst complained standing up.

"You are the one who…" Pearl began but Coral interrupted her.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS THE WHOLE DAY. Why can't you two put your differences aside for five minutes." Coral screamed pushing the two gems aside.

"Guys if you don't stop then I'll never get to see Opal." Steven whined.

"Amethyst, do you want to get this mission over with?" Coral asked, reaching out to Amethyst. But suddenly the ceiling cracked and broke. A giant beak picked up Steven and Coral and swallowed them.

"STEVEN" Coral heard Amethyst and Pearl scream. When she finally landed in the beasts stomach she saw a lot of items around her. Even the goat that followed them earlier that day.

"Steven are you alright?" Coral asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey it's the heaven beatle." Steven said, pointing at Steven Jr. When Coral looked at the goat again she saw the heaven beatle in its mouth. Steven ran to it and pulled it out of Steven Jr mouth. Coral took out her ribbon wand and turned it into a spear. But no matter how much she hit the beasts stomach, it didn't even leave a scratch.

But then a pale hand burst through the bottom of the stomach and picked up Steven and two more picked up Steven Jr, followed by Coral. Then they pulled them out of the beast.

"Opal?" Steven asked.

She didn't answer. Instead Opal ran back to the warp pad. The beast has exploded into tiny scissor like monsters and flew towards Opal. She placed Steven, Coral, and Steven Jr on the ground.

"Stay low" She said before summoning Amethyst's whip and Pearls spear. Then she combined them into a bow from which she shot a bright white arrows. The arrow flew into the cloud of monsters and exploded them all. Opal looked around to make sure she got them all and then turned to Steven.

"Do you know who I am?" Steven asked. Opal chuckled.

"All you wanna do... is see me turn into…" Opal began.

"A giant woman." Steven finished in a whisper. They teleported back to the temple where Garnet was already waiting for them.

"Did you get the beatle?" Garnet asked.

"I don't have it" Opal realised and fell apart.

"Amethyst you got too carried away." Pearl yelled at Amethyst.

"Hey. You were the one who got carried away with the flips." Amethyst yelled back.

"WAIT. I got the beatle" Steven yelled pulling the beatle out of his pocket.

"Great job Steven. I see you helped your teammates fuse." Garnet said taking the beatle from him and putting it in the cage with the second beatle.

"Yep. And all Coral and I had to do was get eaten by a giant bird." Steven said.

"You'll be great at fusing one day." Garnet said.

"Yeah" Steven agreed not realising what she ment. "WAIT I CAN DO THAT TOO?"


	14. S1e7a So many birthdays

So many birthdays.

**So this episode is a nightmare. Idk why but… I just can't… this single episode… I just can't do this. So I did the only logical thing and sent Coral on a separate mission so that she doesn't get traumatized. So hope you enjoyed this one cause I had nothing to go off. Also I'm sorry if I messed up some things. I haven't been in a library in years. Also Idk why I made Coral a bit of a book nerd but i did. Don't hate me plz.**

**Also sorry for the beast thing. In my defence I had autocorrect on.**

**ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

"How can you live like this?" Pearl asked. She was covering her nose with both hands to avoid the terrible smell.

"It was fine till you guys started whining." Amethyst shrugged.

"Whining?! The whole temple reeks." Pearl almost screamed.

"Guys just found it" Steven yelled, pulling out a wrapped thing out of a bunch of junk. The temple has started to smell and the smell was coming out of Amethyst's room.

"What is this?" Coral asked. Steven opened the wrapper to reveal a disgusting thing wrapped in a tortilla.

"It's a burrito." Garnet said plainly.

"It's the duno burrito from aqua Mexico" Amethyst explained.

"Didn't that place close like forever ago?" Coral asked.

"It closed five years ago" Steven exclaimed.

"Eh" Amethyst said unwrapping it and starting to put it in her mouth. But Coral grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey. I was gonna eat that." Amethyst complained, reaching for the rotten food. Coral bubbled it and put it in her pearl to throw away later.

"Trust me you are going to regret eating rotten food. Good poisoning won't kill you but it will hurt a lot" Coral told Amethyst.

"Hey guys. I found a picture of you and my mom" Steven exclaimed, pulling out a really old photo of the gems and a few people that were dressed in extremely old outfits.

"Oh Steven. That is us." Pearl said.

"Really?" Steven asked, surprised.

"The hard part was getting the shark to pose" Garnet said.

"Why is everybody dressed like old time people." Steven asked.

"Those are old time people." Pearl told him.

"But that means… how old are you?" Steven asked.

"Much older than any human." Coral said.

"Do you live forever?" Steven asked in awe.

"No. We just don't age but we can still get hurt and die." Coral explained.

"How do you find a cake big enough for all those candles?" Steven asked, trying to imagine a cake so big.

"We don't really celebrate birthdays." Garnet answered.

"What? Why not?!" Steven asked.

"Not our way" Amethyst said, shrugging.

"Well I can't just ignore this unjustice. I'm gonna throw you the best birthday party to make up for all the parties that you missed. You will have all the candy, cake, and ice cream you have been denied." Steven said, running towards the exit to get the party ready.

"Well good luck and have fun guys." Coral said walking towards the temple door.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked.

"I gotta return some books to the library and get some new ones. Tell Steven I won't be back for a while." Coral answered. Garnet adjusted her glasses and nodded to Coral.

"Coral are you not staying for your party?" Steven asked.

"Sorry Steven. I gotta return some books and visit some places. Just save me some cake." Coral said walking towards the warp pad.

"Aw. That's ok I'll just throw you a party later." Steven promised, getting stuff out of the fridge.

"Alright bye." Coral said, warping away. The place she warped do wasn't far from civilization. The only thing separating her and a nearby city was a few mountains. They were easily crossed by shapeshifting into a bird, and after a few minutes of flight Coral arrived at her favorite library. She waved at the librarian. The librarian was nice as long as you didn't break any rules.

"Hello miss. I would like to return some books I checked out a month ago" Coral said, pulling the books out of her pearl.

"Ah yes. Welcome back Coral. We got a lot of new books on the fifth row. I'm sure you'll find something of interest." The librarian said, scanning the books.

"Thank you." Coral said, walking towards the fifth row of books. The library was her favorite place other than the temple. It was so full of new knowledge about earth and everything that happens on it. It always fascinated Coral that there was such an amount of knowledge on a bunch of fragile pages.

Coral made her legs longer and easily reached the top shelves. But after a few seconds of choosing her books she felt the ground shake. A few seconds passed and it shook again. And again. Books started falling from the shelves and people started screaming. It got closer and closer.

It broke the wall of the library and knocked down the shelves. It was a giant lion looking monster. It was a corrupted quartz soldier. Coral summoned her ribbon wand and ran towards it.

"Everybody out" Coral screamed at the people in the library. She slid under the creature and caught its foot with her ribbon wand. Unfortunately it was a lot stronger then Coral thought it was, and it flung her into a shelve fool of books.

Coral reached into her pearl for her lance. She grabbed the chandelier with her ribbon wand and sound towards the creature. It reached for the wand but Coral despawned it, slid under the creature, stabbed it with her lance, and caused it to poof.

The corrupted gem dropped to the ground and Coral bubbled it. She surveyed the damage done. A few bookshelves were broken and a big chunk of the brick wall was missing. She got a few tools out and new wood boards and fixed the bookshelves but she left the brick wall to the professionals. Some of the people started to return. The librarian walked back inside. She thanked Coral for stopping the monster and let Coral keep the books that she wanted to check out. Coral thanked the librarian stored the books into her pearl. She looked at the clock. It was 18:00.

'I still had some time to kill. And there is a supermarket not far from here' Coral thought.

3 hours later.

Coral was walking back to the warp pad, a smoothie in hand. She got a few new tools and materials for repair of any kind. When she warped back to the temple no one was there. She heard some commotion outside.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Coral said, to everyone when she found them.

"Hey Coral." Steven said. Thought Coral noticed that his legs looked a lot longer.

"We'll work on the rest later." Garnet said.

"What did I… never mind. I have the feeling I don't want to know" Coral said, walking back into the temple.


	15. S1e7b The bloom (Lars & th cool kids)

Ok so Lars and the cool kids is an episode where the gems are barely present and concentrates on Lars and Steven. So I'll just rewrite the beginning where the gems appeared and make this one short. Sorry.

Lars and the cool kids.

The gems were standing on a ledge right above a small pool of water filled with Roses moss.

"This doesn't look good at all." Pearl said. Coral looked over to where Steven was and saw him jumping on the rocks above the moss.

"Woah. Cool." Steven said, reaching out for the moss.

"STEVEN!" Amethyst, Pearl, and Coral screamed. Meanwhile Garnet grabbed a rock and threw it at the rock Steven was standing on. It flipped and Steven flew to the gems. Coral caught him.

"STEVEN'S HERE" Steven yelled.

"You have to be careful Steven." Coral said, putting Steven on the ground.

"Why?" Steven asked. He saw a bird land on a log. The moss grabbed the log and snapped it in half, before pulling it underwater.

"What is that stuff" Steven asked.

"It's the moss that Rose Quarts raised on the hill." Garnet explained.

"My mom planted this stuff?" Steven asked again.

"Rose Quarts used to climb that hill every spring and tend to the moss on the top." Pearl explained, summoned a hologram of Rose Quarts on the top of the hill.

"With Rose… gone, the moss is on the move" Coral finished.

"It's lost." Steven said, making a sad face.

"It's not lost, it's gross." Amethyst said.

"Yes. But Rose loved it anyway. She saw the beauty in everything no matter how gross." Pearl said. "Fortunately I know just what to do in this situation."

With everyone gathered behind her Pearl turned around and made some weird animal noise. (Honestly Idk what she was doing but whatevs) Then she danced for a bit and her gem started to glow brighter and brighter.

"This is why I get up in the morning." Steven whispered to Amethyst.

A glowing object floated out of Pearl's pearl, and landed into Steven's hands.

"Is this… police tape?" Steven asked.

"Isn't this great? This way we don't even have to use magic. Humans will just see this and walk away."

Amethyst took the tape and got ready to throw it. Garnet was on top of a rock.

"Don't hold back." Garnet told Amethyst.

"I never do." Amethyst replied, throwing the tape to Amethyst, while still holding the end in her hand. Garnet caught it and wrapped it around a tree. Then she tossed it to Coral, who wrapped it around a boulder, and threw it to Pearl. Pearl caught it and made a nice bowtie to hold the web of tape together.

"Perfect. Now we can come up with a plan to move the moss back to its hill." Pearl said, looking at the police tape.

"Who wants to get some lunch?" Steven asked. The gems looked at him without saying a word. "Just me then. Nice." Steven left to get some fish dew pizza while all the gems went back to the temple.

"Alright. Any ideas on how to move a bunch of dangerous moss back to the hill?" Pearl asked. Amethyst shrugged and sat on the couch. Coral joined her. Garnet adjusted her shades and shrugged.

"Amethyst, could you at least try to come up with something? We don't even need sleep." Pearl said. Amethyst yawned.

"Relax P. Maybe the answer will come to me in my sleep." Amethyst said, and fell asleep. Garnet went to her room. Coral reached into her pearl and pulled out a few books about moss. Pearl took one of them and started searching.

1 hour later.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Steven said. He had a handful of flowers in his hands. "Lars and I made some new friends. Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck Dewey. We hanged out a bit. Also we got the moss on the mountain and the view from it was amazing."

"Waitwaitwait. Hold on a sec. You got the moss onto the mountain?" Coral asked.

"Yeah. The moss just wanted to bloom." Steven said, giving the flowers to the gems. Garnet took a few and put them on the table.

"Great job Steven." Garnet said, before walking away.

"Thanks" Coral said, taking one of the flowers. "I can see why Rose was fond of it."


	16. S1e8a Onions Trade

Onion trade.

"Amethyst" Steven yelled from inside the house.

"Outside dude." Amethyst yelled back. She was sitting on a chair outside. Her feet were resting on the guard rails around the house.

"Have you seen Ranger Guy?" Steven asked.

"Excuse me?" Amethyst replied, confused.

"Ranger Guy. One of my guys. You know… Guys?" Amethyst gave him a blank stare. "G.U.Y.S. Guys, Under, Your, Supervision. There's Ninja guy, construction guy, cop guy, eye guy, invisible guy, jagged guy, cat guy, apple guy, and my main guy ranger guy, the best of all the guys… has gone missing. Have you seen him?"

"What's that I hear? You can't find your little men in that super junky room of yours?" Pearl asked, walking out of the house.

"It's not that bad" Steven said. Pearl opened a window and a seagull, with a pizza and a banana peel, flew out.

"How'd that get in there?" Steven asked, sweating nervously.

"You left your window wide open for things to just fly in and out." Pearl answered.

"Aw. Give him a break P. My room is messy but I always find what I'm looking for." Amethyst tried to defend Steven.

"Then why haven't you found my magic axe?" Pearl asked with a smug grin on her face.

"I haven't looked for it yet".

"Amethyst go and find it right this second."

"Hey. Feel free to go look for it yourself." Amethyst said.

"There is no way I'm going into that dump."

"Pearl, all your nagging has made Steven pressed." Amethyst said, as she saw Steven leaving.

"Is everything ok Steven?" Pearl asked him. Just then Coral walked out of the house.

"Steven, your Ranger Guy is not in the house. And please clean your room next time. I don't want to have to do it every time." Coral said.

"*sigh* I guess I'll just have to break the news to my dad." Steven said, walking down the stairs.

"Amethyst, go find my axe now" Pearl said.

"Fine" Amethyst said, finally walking over to the temple door. She made her gem glow and the temple door opened to reveal her room. Pearl used the warp pad and warped away. Meanwhile Coral put away a few of Steven's shirts in a pile to throw into the washing machine. Then she put the toys into Stevens toy box and after all that was done she mopped the floor. The house looked sparkly clean so Coral went upstairs and turned on the tv.

After about 3 minutes Amethyst walked out of the temple door laughing. Coral muted the tv.

"What's so funny?" Coral asked.

"Haha haha. I was looking for -heh- Pearls axe. But I found -haha- her replicator wand. Haha haha. So i replicated a bunch of junk into her room."

"She is gonna be angry when she finds out." Coral said, turning the tv back on.

"Welp Ima go sit around and do nothing outside if ya need me." Amethyst said. Soon enough Steven was walking back with a bag full of little guys.

"…no future. Your haircut is gross. You smell bad." Steven grumbled.

"Hah. You talking about Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"No. I'm talking about dumb old Dave guy. I mean just look at him. Does it look like his life is going anywhere?" Steven asked, lifting up one unboxed Dave guy.

"Ah, cut him a break. Maybe this is the year he finally gets his life together. Maybe he will get a cool internship." Amethyst said.

"I doubt it. I can't even trade 30 Dave guys with Onion to get one Ranger Guy."

"So you need more of that little man to get some other little man." Amethyst said.

"Yeah. And the machine is sold out of them". Steven answered. Amethyst reached into her hair and pulled out a want in a shape of a 'Y'. "What's that?"

"Pearl's replicator wand. You can use it to make copies of stuff. You're magic. I'm sure you can figure out how to use it." Amethyst explained.

"Have you been sitting here all day with that in your hair?" Steven asked.

"Nah. I got up to look for Pearls dumb axe but found that instead. Then I replicated a bunch of garbage and stuffed it all in Pearls room." Amethyst said, chuckling. Steven ran to the beach to look Onion.

Coral turned of the tv and sat next to Amethyst.

"You sure he won't break it?" Coral asked.

"Nah, he's careful. I'm sure it will be fine." Amethyst said, handing Coral two wands.

"Alright then." Coral said and closed hey eyes. But then she felt something hit her in the face. She looked up to see a ball with a miniature figure. Then she saw a few more flying towards her. Then Coral saw Onion on top of a mountain of balls with mini guys inside. He was shooting more of them with the replicator wand in hand.

"STEVEN." Coral screamed running towards Onion. Garnet and Pearl were already there.

"This is ridiculous. How did he get my replicator?" Pearl asked.

"A child should not be in possession of such an item." Garnet said.

"Aren't these Steven's little men?" Amethyst asked, nervously, before one of them flew into her face.

"THERE CALLED GUYS." Steven yelled, his head popping out of the ocean of toys.

"Can you please explain this mess?" Coral asked.

"I traded that replicator for ranger guy." Steven explained, showing everyone the little man.

"Steven, why didn't you just replicate ranger guy." Pearl said. It took a second for Steven to realize that that was an option.

"DANG IT" Steven yelled.

"Let's go before this gets any worse" Garnet said. She and Pearl jumped up to the mountain. Meanwhile Coral and Amethyst sank in the toys.

"How do you move in this stuff?" Amethyst asked.

"Try to act like a rich duck" Steven answered, before disappearing in the toy ocean.

"What does that mean?" Coral asked. Then Greg's head popped out of the toys.

"OH MY GOD I JUST WANTED SOME ICE CREAM." Greg yelled.

"Hi Greg." Amethyst and Coral said.

"What the heck is going on?" Greg asked.

"You know..." Amethyst began

"…Just doing our thing." Coral finished. She started swimming and Greg and Amethyst followed her.

"Why is it raining toys" Greg asked. But before he could receive an answered, Amethyst and Coral saw a car flying in their direction.

"RICH DUCK" They yelled simultaneously, and pushed Greg's head into the toys.

"What was that?!" Greg yelled.

"A car." Coral answered. But before they could do anything else, the toys started to disappear. Soon enough Coral saw the wand in pieces, with Garnet standing on top of them.

"Steven went to talk to onion while Coral picked up the real toys. She collected them in a bag and put that bag next to the arcade.

"So all the stuff that got copied turned into nothing?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

"Yep" Coral answered.

"Rats" Amethyst.


	17. S1e8b Steven the sword fighter

Steven the sword fighter.

It was raining hard. Lion was sleeping under the house, while all the gems were inside the house, watching tv. Steven has turned on a movie Lonely Blade.

*You have killed my brother, cursing me to fight forever. Now I'll have my revenge* The main character said, pointing at the janitor.

"Aw lonely blade, you're so lonely." Steven said, laying on top of Garnet's head.

*You think you can defeat me?* the janitor said, pulling out his sword from the broom.

"What? The janitor is evil? That's bananas." Steven said.

"Aw c'mon. It was so obvious. He was moping on the back of every fight scene. Here he is on the cover." Pearl said, showing Steven the DVD box.

"Oh yeah" Steven said.

*BOOMERANG BLADE* Lonely Blade said, throwing his double sword at the janitor. The janitor jumped over it.

"This is nothing like real sword fighting, just look at their stances." Pearl complained. Garnet and Amethyst shushed her.

"Pearl it's just a movie." Steven replied, grabbing some popcorn.

"Well if you ever want to see a demonstration of real sword fighting I will be happy to show you." Pearl said. Suddenly she felt a hand on her forehead. She looked up and saw Steven looking at her with stars in his eyes.

"Now?" Pearl asked, surprised. Steven nodded. "Alright then. I know the prefect place."

They had warped to an arena in the sky where Pearl pulled two swords out of her pearl.

"In order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparing partner" Pearl said. Steven raised his hand but Garnet put it down. Coral has stood up and walked towards Pearl.

"Well it has been a while since we had done this." Coral said, walking up to Pearl. Pearl tossed Coral one of her swords.

"Oh this is gonna be awesome" Amethyst said from her cloud, exited to see the two Pearls fight.

Coral jumped forward and thrusters her sword at Pearl, but last second Pearl blocked it, the shockwave pushed Steven of his seat. Steven jumped up and stared at the battle in awe. Coral and Pearl ran side by side, exchanging quick blows, which they both easily blocked. A few jabs in, Coral knocked the sword out of Pearl's hands and swung at Pearl. But Pearl slid under Coral's sword and grabbed her own. Coral turned around and thruster her sword at Pearl, while Pearl trusted her sword towards Coral.

Steven gasped, covering his mouth, Garnet stood up and Amethyst stared in shock. The two Pearls fell to the ground. They both impaled each other.

"Oh… whoopsy daisy." Pearl said.

"CORAL, PEARL." Steven yelled, running up to them, unsure of what he could do. Coral, who completely forgot that she and Pearl had an audience, lifted her head and looked at Steven.

"Steven… don't panic… we will be fine" Coral managed to say, before she and Pearl poofed.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Steven screamed, catching their gems. Garnet and Amethyst walked up to him.

"I just… and they… I…" Steven managed to say, between sobs.

"Steven Coral and Pearl are fine." Garnet reassured him.

"What?" Steven questioned.

"When our physical forms get damaged, we retreat into our gem to regenerate." Garnet explained.

"Usually happens to me" Amethyst said.

"Always to you" Garnet pointed out, smiling.

"Hey what do you want. I'm a bit cooked." Amethyst answered, chuckling.

"So when will they be back? Five minutes? 10?" Steven asked. The other gems remained silent.

1 week later.

Steven moved the two baskets, with pearls in each one, under the lamp light. None of them has even moved yet no matter how much Steven tried to bring them back. He offered to watch a movie, share some popcorn, some soda. But nor Pearl, nor Coral moved. The house was a bit dirtier than usual due to the only gems in the house that clean up being gone. Amethyst was sleeping on the cloud that she kept. Garnet warped in.

"Still nothing" Steven said. Garnet nodded.

"Don't worry. Coral is always faster at reforming than Pearl." Garnet reassured him.

"Yeah. Pearl is a perfectionist" Amethyst said from the cloud.

"I thought you were sleeping" Steven said.

"Speaking of sleep. It's way past your bed time Steven." Garnet said. Steven mumbled and ok and started to walk up the stairs. Suddenly a pale pink light illuminated the room. Corals gem floated towards the middle of the room. A White glowing silhouette has formed from the pearl. When the glow faded, Coral floated to the ground in a different outfit. Her shorts and shirt were a richer shade of pink, her socks were shorter, and her transparent veil has also shortened.

"I'm back everyone" Coral said, opening her eyes. She looked around the house and saw a mess. "Well at least the house is still standing" she said, pulling out a mop and a bucket. But before she could do anything she was tackled to the ground.

"CORAL IS BACK" Steven yelled, hugging Coral.

"Hey Steven. Miss me?" Coral asked, hugging him back.

"Yes. I like your new outfit." Steven said.

"Thanks." Coral blushed a little. "So is Pearl back yet?"

"No. She is taking her sweet time. Also welcome back" Amethyst said. Just then Steven noticed that Garnet wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where did Garnet go?" Steven asked. Coral got up and started to clean the house.

"Dunno. She left the second Coral reformed" Amethyst said, going back to sleep.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go to sleep." Steven said, climbing up the stairs.

"Good night Steven." Coral said from the kitchen.

Another week later.

Coral and Steven were lying next to Pearls basket, waiting for her to reform. Both had their eyes closed, taking a nap. Suddenly a bright glow woke them both up. Pearls gem floated and soon Pearl appeared. She landed softly on the ground.

"Ah, that's much better." Pearl said, before she got hugged by Steven and Coral.

"Well you certainly took your sweet time. Nice outfit by the way." Coral said.

"Thanks, you too." Pearl replied.

Garnet walked into the house. She was holding Amethyst's leg in order to stop her from floating away.

"What happened to you?" Coral asked.

"I got hit by an airplane." Amethyst replied. She looked more like a balloon then her usual self.

"Yay. The whole gang is back. Now we can go on fun adventures again." Steven yelled in celebration.


End file.
